Lo Deseas
by Ushio Sonoda
Summary: Maki quiere a Umi y viceversa pero ambas tienen sus dudas sobre si seran correspondidas o no, al igual que sus deseos ya no pueden permanecer quietos. "y sobre su secreto ¿saldra a la luz?"
1. Chapter 1

**Love Live school idol project no me pertenece...**

..

MAKI POV

.

"Oye Maki-chan que ocurre?" su amiga le hablaba mientras tenían una mano moviendola cerca de la cara de la pelirroja

"mm? no nada es solo que... Umi y yo... como seria si nosotras... mmm no es nada"

"Maki-chan sabes nunca sabrás que es lo que siente, si no le dices"

"No crees que es raro yo nunca dije nada y tu lo sabes mejor que yo... además ella de seguro esta con Kotori" bajo la cabeza la pelirroja nerviosa nunca había hablado tan sinceramente.

Hanayo dio un suspiro y miro de reojo a Umi que hablaba animadamente con su amiga de la infancia de esta Minami Kotori, ambas se veían felices una cerca de la otra, Maki miraba la misma escena Kotori abrazando a Umi y esta sonrojada pero sin alejarla... Desvío su mirada no tendría oportunidad con la peliazul.

Umi al sentir unas miradas volteo para saber de quienes eran, al ver que eran Hanayo y Maki les dio una sonrisa y un saludo.

Hanayo le devolvió la sonrisa pero Maki desvío su mirada y con sus dedos tomando la punta de su pelo y girandole levemente nerviosa y con un sonrojo no tan visible. Umi alzó una ceja y bajo su mano al igual que su mirada dándose la vuelta para seguir con su platica con Kotori.

"Maki-chan, sabes creo que Umi-chan si te corresponde."

"Por favor no digas eso... cuando se que no es verdad."

..

..

UMI POV..

..

"Kotori me...me...me gusta alguien y... bu-bueno"

"Umi-chan lo se, y creo saber de quien se trata..." Sonrió para sí kotori.

"Mmm... pero ella esta con..." Umi desvío la mirada dando una sonrisa forzada.

"Umi-chan vamos a probar esto... quedate quieta y observa." Le dio una mirada y una sonrisa

Kotori la abrazo haciendo que Umi se sonrojara la iba a apartar pero kotori le susurro algo al oído Umi se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

"Umi-chan observa atrás de ti"

"Para que... quieres que-"

"Solo hazlo, Umi-chan porfavor" -Umi miro donde le había dicho y miro a Maki y a Hanayo, en su mente se imaginó a Maki y ella juntas... abrazadas.

Les dio una sonrisa y un saludo estaba nerviosa tal vez no le iban a responder pero Hanayo si lo hizo y cuando miro a Maki esta desvío su mirada ella por dentro se sentía triste como si la hubiese rechazado.

Kotori le susurro nuevamente al oído y le dijo que hablaran de su nueva canción, recibió un mensaje de Eli diciendo que no habría práctica y Umi igual recibió uno de Honoka diciendo que se había ido temprano a casa para ayudar a sus padres en la tienda...

"Ya vez Maki-chan se puso celosa, ahora es el momento"

Kotori soltó a Umi y salió del salón llamando a Rin y a Hanayo dejando solo a ese par...

..

"Maki puedo hablar contigo " No hubo respuesta "Por favor"

"Pues te tardas, que vas a decir "

"Hay una nueva canción y quiero que me des tu opinión" Maki soltó un suspiro y tomando sus cosas salio del salón, miro a Umi y le indico que la siguiera irían al salón de música, Umi asintió nerviosa, había llegado la hora.

Ambas se sientan nerviosas, antes habían estado a solas mientras hablaban sobre la letra de la canción al igual que con las notas de música, pero esta vez se sentía algo diferente en el ambiente que habían creado ambas sin saberlo.

Maki se sentó enfrente del piano y tomo las hojas que tenia en la mano los estaba leyendo mientras miraba de reojo a Umi, ella se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra alguna, ese ambiente era incómodo.

"Maki, sabes hay algo que...qui-quiero decirte pe-pero yo..."

"Umi, te debo una disculpa, por...portarme así hace rato no se que..."

Umi dio un largo suspiro y se paro, de pronto su corazón latía a mil, tenia que hacerlo, tenía que arriesgarse ir a por todo.

La peliazul se puso atrás de Maki, ella al darse cuenta se iba a voltear para mirarla pero un par de manos se posaron en sus hombros, impidiéndole que se moviera y así no darse la vuelta y mirarla.

"Maki, sabes hay algo que debes saber antes... -se acercó a su oreja- te daré un castigo por no saludarme antes... y también por evitar mi mirada desde hace días..."

"Co-como sabes que...yo..."

"Porque te eh observado... no de esa manera claro... pero te eh visto.."

Umi se inclinó más sobre ella y alzando un poco el pelo rojizo de su acompañante le dio un beso... Maki dio un brinquito... pero cerro sus ojos... y dio un ligero jadeo al sentir los labios de aquella peliazul.

"No te muevas... Maki"

Umi dio otro beso más largo en la nuca y lamiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su oreja, haciendo que Maki se mordiera el labio, ella no podía dejar de pensar en que eso ocurría... eso no era normal pero... ambas habían soñado con lo mismo tenerse cerca una de la otra, querían saber que se sentía al ser tocada por la otra... y ambas rogaban que nadie las interrumpieran.

Un gruñido sobre su hombro le hizo girar la cabeza para mirar a Umi a sus ojos que estaban oscuros llenos de lujuria como si ella no fuera la Umi que todos conocían... la miraba tan apasionante que sus ojos mostraban de todo.

"Maki, te dije que no voltearas... y no haces caso..."

Maki se dio cuenta que Umi se estaba conteniendo por no abalanzarse sobre de ella, la exitación de ambas crecían, y ambas empezaban a respirar con dificultad.

"parate Maki, y recargate sobre el piano..."

"Mmm? pa-para que..." ella tal vez ya se lo imaginaba pero aun así tenia que oírlo...

"Si quieres hazlo... a no ser que quieras salir, no te detendré es tu decisión...

Maki si quisiera podría salir de ahí ya casi no había estudiantes en la escuela y la puerta estaba sin seguro podría irse, pero algo en su interior la detenía, en vez de eso se recargo al piano dándole la espalda a Umi.

Maki iba a decir algo pero sintió una mano deshacer el moño de su uniforme y desabrochando botón por botón para después sentir esa mano deslizarse y rodear el vientre dándole escalofríos.

Iba a voltear cuando esa mano traviesa estaba en su pecho, pero no lo hizo en cambio su mano se dirigió a su boca para que no saliera ningún sonido...

"Bien echo Maki" Logró oír esas palabras suaves y llenas de lujuria cerca de su oído.

Su otra mano reposaba en la orilla del piano acercándose más a Maki para que sus caderas estuviesen más unidas. Ambas sentían un calor en sus partes íntimas pero querían sentirse al cien solo sus ropas eran las únicas cosas estorbosas y hacia que perdieran el contacto total de ellas. En esos momentos Maki deseo que le arrancará la ropa y así sentirla más de cerca piel contra piel.

Umi pareció que le había leído la mente haciendo que se inclinará más cerca de ella y en un movimiento rápido desabrocho la falda estorbosa, Maki estaba emocionada tanto que sentía que sus bragas se mojaban de solo pensar en lo que pasaría.

Umi deslizó la mano que seguía en su vientre para ir bajando lentamente a su cadera mientras que la otra la separó de la esquina del piano y así acaricir sus hermosas piernas, su intimidad de Maki no paraba de contraerse y su cuerpo le pedía moverse y frotarse en contra de aquella peliazul para alivianar ese dolor que sentía con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Maki ya te lo dije, que no te movieras"

Umi quito el saco y la playera de Maki dejándola solo con la ropa interior, Umi sonrió y mordió la espalda de Maki, dejando una marca y haciendo que ella se arqueara ante ese gesto, haciendo que alzará un poco su cabeza y aprovecho ese gesto para tomarla de la nuca y besarla mientras que la pelirroja hacia todo lo posible por no moverse y darse la vuelta.

las sensaciones que sentía Maki ahora eran más notorias, y no se preocupó ya que se podría quitar de un momento a otro.

Sentía crecer su orgasmo hasta donde nunca lo había sentido es más era la primera vez que lo sentía de esa manera. todo su cuerpo le exigía su liberación sus piernas temblorosas lo exigían a pesar de solo ser tocada y besada era más que suficiente.

Gemia más desesperada concentrada en los labios de Umi sobre su cuerpo hasta que sintió el contacto de ella desaparecer al igual que sus manos. Abrió rápidamente sus ojos asustada por ese paro tan repentino.

"Maki no puedes correrte aun"

"Umi... por... por favor..."

"Yo te diré cuando sea necesario"

"U-Umi... ahh"

"Sabes tu me gustas... pero tenia miedo" su mano se deslizó hacia las caderas de Maki" tenia miedo que estuvieras con Nico"

"Aaaah... y yo creí que... ahh... estabas con Kotori... por eso... no dije naa...aahh"

Umi volvió a acercarse más a ella, sus manos se deslizaron por debajo, estando en su vientre y subiendo más a unos cuantos centímetros más mientras acariciaba esa piel desnuda, y por cada lugar que pasaban sus manos de la peliazul el cuerpo ajeno ardía con deseo contenido.

La pausa que habían tenido le hizo controlar su orgasmo pero al volver a tenerla tan cerca esta se había convertido en una bomba y que no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

Maki iba a cerrar sus piernas para contenerse pero eso solo hizo que aquella peliazul se detuviera cuando estaba ya cerca de sus pechos, cerca de sus pezones que estaban erectos y duros esperando ansiosos el toque de esas manos ajenas.

Cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse y un ruido ajeno a sus respiraciones entrecortadas, ahi vieron a una pelinegra con los ojos bien abiertos apretó sus manos hasta hacerlos puños.

"Que están haciendo"

"Nico-chan, que haces aquí creí que"

Maki estaba sorprendida pensaba que ella ya se había ido, miro a la peliazul acercarse más a ella y antes de decir algo más Umi la beso apasionadamente metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de aquella pelirroja, Maki se dejaba llevar nuevamente, Umi la atrajo más y abrazandola se separó de ella, dejando un hilo de saliva como si uniese la boca de cada una.

"Nico, podrías dejarme sola con "mi" novia, o acaso quieres ver más"

"Cállate Umi, Maki-chan dile que tu no eres su novia dile que yo-"

"Nico-chan, Umi tiene razón soy su novia, así que ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?"

Nico cerro sus ojos y haciendo una mueca salio del salón cerrando tan fuerte como pudo la puerta, sentía sus ojos arder pero no pensaba llorar, no con alguien que la traicionó.

"Entonces soy tu novia?... Umi"

"Claro, lo eres desde el momento en que entraste conmigo a este salón"

"Que poca romántica eres, aunque tus canciones no lo son"

Umi sonrió de medio lado, para acercarse a ella y besarla con pasión para seguir con lo que estaban haciendo antes de ser interrumpidas, Maki se dejó guiar hasta que tomo de las manos a Umi haciendo que parará y viera sus ojos.

"Umi, te tardaste así que ahora es mi turno"

"Pero fui interrumpida"

"No me interesa, ahora es mi turno"

.

.

la Maki-chan Tachi será en el próximo capítulo, si es que Umi-chan la deja, ya que ambas se tenían ganas :v

y si ustedes desean esa otra parte, y si lo desean y cuando lo suba cambiare el rated a M...

dejen sus críticas QuQ u opciones, ustedes deciden, y soy nuevo en estas cosas xD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Live no me pertenece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **disfruten y Muchas gracias por sus comentarios fav y Follow. :3**

.

.

Umi sonrió de medio lado, para acercarse a ella y besarla con pasión para seguir con lo que estaban haciendo antes de ser interrumpidas, Maki se dejó guiar hasta que tomo de las manos a Umi haciendo que parará y viera sus ojos.

"Umi, te tardaste así que ahora es mi turno"

"Pero fui interrumpida"

"No me interesa, ahora es mi turno".

.

.

Maki se giro para verla a los ojos y con rapidez se inclinó hacia ella y tomándola de la nuca empezó a besarla con lujuria y pasión, con ese simple roce Umi gimió dentro de la boca de Maki mientras abría su boca permitiéndole entrar su lengua y hacer lo que quisiera con ella, se sentía también bien que se estaba dejando llevar.

Maki se separó de Umi sin previo aviso y abrazandola la arrinconó a la pared, la espalda de Umi tocaba la fría pared.

\- Umi, eres tan hermosa, tu pelo, tu ojos, todo de ti es perfecto.

\- Me pregunto ahora quien es la cursi... Maki, acaso había algo entre tu y Nico, para que se fuera así.

\- Ella se me confesó, se suponía que le daría mi respuesta.

Umi se separó abruptamente de Maki mirándola interrogante, la tomo de sus manos y dándole la vuelta haciendo que ella tocara la pared, se acercó a su cuello y le mordió con fuerza, y sin decir palabra alguna su mano bajo y rozandole, al parecer Maki estaba ya excitada por el beso que se habían dado.

Maki sentía sus piernas desfallecer, así que sus manos las llevo al cuello de la peliazul para sostenerse al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía aquello que había tomado sin preguntar.

\- Maki no puedes, tu eres mía, solo mía

\- Vaya acaso ¿estas celosa?

\- Si lo estoy, estoy celosa que pases más tiempo con ella, estoy celosa que tal vez tu le correspondías a ella.

\- Le iba a decir que si... Solo que... AHH!

Umi tomo el pecho de Maki entre su boca y le dio ligeros mordiscos, haciéndola temblar más, la miraba enfadada pero con gran lujuria y sonrió muy cerca de ella para acercarse a su oreja susurrandole.

\- Maki ¿te gusta esto?

\- Si me gusta. -Maki cerro sus ojos de sentir tanta exitacion- así que no pares!.

Umi le siguió acariciando el clitoris y toda su vagina hasta llegar a sus labios, los dedos sin experiencia separaba lentamente esos labios rozandole la entrada que estaba apretada cada vez que sentía sus dedos recorrer por ahí y sentía sus flujos de la exitacion que sentía en esos momentos Maki.

Con su otra mano empezó torpemente a quitarse su saco y con ayuda de Maki pudo hacerlo más rápido sin separarse mientras la empezaba a besar nuevamente, mientras tomaba la mano de Maki y la llevo hasta su vagina para que hiciera lo que quisiera, Maki solo se separó de ese beso que tenían en esos momentos para mirarla con más deseo sus entrecortados respiros.

\- Vamos Maki no te quedes atrás, se que los deseas igual.

Umi no se quedaba atrás y con la mano que estaba ya cerca de la entrada de Maki noto que estaba más caliente que hace apenas nada, introdujo un dedo sin previo aviso haciendo que Maki temblara por el contacto, Umi sonrió con malicia y tomándola del mentón para que mirara esos ojos púrpura la beso.

Maki, se estaba perdiendo poco a poco, se preguntaba como es que Umi sabía perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer, donde tocar en su mente se le paso a tres personas haciendo lo mismo con Umi, y que ella ya no fuera la primera vez de la peliazul aunque si fuera su primera vez de ella.

Frunciendo el ceño se separó de aquel beso y la miro fijamente, le iba a preguntar pero una voz la calló al igual que aquel dedo que estaba entrando y saliendo de ahí, Maki al no dejarse vencer metió dos dedos en el interior de Umi haciendo que que ella diera un gemido cerca de su oreja.

Maki sonrió con malicia y haciéndolo de nuevo, Umi mordió el labio de Maki sintiendo su exitacion crecer.

\- Maki no tienes a tu suerte, yo aun no voy en serio.

\- Y como sabes tanto.

\- Se dice el pecado, más no el pecador, además... so-solo lo investige... y fue más de lo que pensé...

\- Eres muy buena Umi tanto que hasta pienso que... ahh~.

Umi sonrió picaramente y hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de esta la mordía Maki iba a protestar por la interrupción pero al sentir nuevamente dos dedos dentro de ella se sentía en el cielo, jugaba con sus dedos los deslizaba lento y suave para luego irse rápida y fuerte, Maki se arqueo de tanto placer no sabia ni en que momento había echo lo mismo que Umi pero con más rapidez, moviendo lentamente sus dedos buscando aquel punto especial de Umi para hacerla pagar y a la vez hacer que se corriese.

Umi morsisqueaba más fuerte el cuello como si intentará contenerse, para después darle suaves besos y le lamia el cuello donde le mordía primero lo hacía de emoción tenerla así para después hacerlo son tanta ternura para demostrarle que lo hacía por amor y no por simple placer.

Umi noto como el coño de Maki ñe comprimia más sus dedos y ahí sabía que estaba a punto de llegar, no quería decirle que no se corriera como hace unos minutos o tal vez horas, se perdió con el tiempo.

\- Maki... acaso quieres correrte ahora.

\- Si quiero... pero a la vez no porque...

\- Mmm... porque -sonrió con ternura viendo su ojos- que, Maki dilo.

\- No quiero que esto acabe.

\- No te preocupes... ya habrá más tiempo para nosotras.

Maki movió sus caderas permitiéndole más acceso a los dedos de Umi, ella misma sentía que estaba cerca de terminar ella ya casi terminaba, Umi entendió el mensaje y moviendo sus dedos se acercó a ella.

\- Maki... yo...

Umi tampoco podía contenerse, ya casi llegaba pero aun no era tiempo, se estaba sintiendo cansada, pero pensaba en Maki.

\- Correte Maki, solo para mi

Su orgasmo empezó a estallar saliendo libre, Maki saco sus dedos para así abrazar a Umi y darse apoyo, Maki estaba feliz respirando con dificultad era su primer orgasmo y más aún el más grande y placentero jamás experimentado, dio el gemido más grande.

Umi en ningún momento había sacado sus dedos dentro del coño de Maki dándole todavía más duración a su orgasmo, mientras que su dedo pulgar atacaba sin piedad el duro clitoris de Maki.

Maki cerro lentamente sus ojos y quitándole fuerza a ese abrazo, cayendo a un profundo sueño, Umi la miro preocupada y al notar su respiración calmada ella dio un suspiro ahogado, al parecer Umi no había alcanzado su orgasmo ya que Maki se había quedado dormida.

\- Porque ahora Maki...

.

.

:v _bueno amm -sin comentarios- bueno salio de la nada._

 _bye~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Live School idol Project no me pertenece...**

 **.**

 **Cap 3**

 **.**

 **.**

"No es justo Maki, yo no pude llegar más lejos"

"Pero Umi estaba cansada!... no tenía tanta energía... pero tengo una duda"

"¿Duda? y cual es" Umi alzó una ceja al no entender o tal vez si a lo que se refería la pelirroja.

"Como es que llegamos a mi casa... a mi habitación... y como es que estoy acostada a lado tuyo en mi cama... bu-bueno no es que me moleste pero"

"A bueno, te lo voy a refrescar"

Umi le contó que cuando Maki tuvo su orgasmo final y se quedó dormida, Umi se sentía frustrada por no acabar del todo terminando ella sola, y acomodándose su uniforme para después acomodar el de su acompañante la tomo en brazos y se la llevo al salón por sus cosas, y al encontrarse con Eli y Nozomi saliendo de un salón, estas la ayudaron hasta llegar a la casa de la pelirroja.

Umi les dio las gracias y fue a encontrarse con uno de sus sirvientes y dirigirla hasta su habitación.

"Eso quiere decir que has estado aquí desde hace rato"

Maki no podía salir de la impresión, se sentía feliz que estuviera a su lado pero a la vez culpable por dejarla "sola" en esos momentos.

"No hay problema, hable con mis padres que llegaría un poco tarde"

Umi le dio una mirada comprensible y le tomo de la mano, le dio un beso suave en el dorso de su mano y otro a sus labios se separo lentamente de ella y dándole una última sonrisa del día se paro de la cama y se iba a despedir de Maki pero una mano la detuvo.

Maki estaba sonrojada sus ojos fijos en el suelo y una de sus manos sosteniendo la mano de su novia, jalandola lentamente hasta sentarla a su lado.

"Maki te sigues sintiendo mal, si es así podríamos llamar a tus padres para que te revisen... creo que yo me... pa-"

"Umi quédate un rato más, mis padres hoy no llegarán van a quedarse toda la noche y... "

"No se diga más, mi princesa escarlata el día de hoy me quedaré a su lado... Solo donde dormiré"

"Acaso no es obvio... se-sera conmigo en-"

"Pero y si alguien nos ve sería sospechoso y problemático... así que bueno buscaré un futon y dormiré ahí"

Maki lanzó un bufido y le dio la espalda, ella ya sabía que diría algo así, a pesar de haberlo echo en el salón seguía manteniendo su personalidad conservadora, claro que Umi no tenía culpa alguna.

Umi salió de la habitación para pedir permiso a sus padres de dormir en casa de una amiga, hizo una mueca, no podía decirles que con su novia o al menos esperaba el momento indicado para decirles, soltó un suspiro salió al patio y noto que tenia un mensaje de Nozomi.

-{ _Para: Umi-sama_

 _De: Nozomi_

 _Asunto:_

 _Umi-chan, si tu y Maki-chan van a hacerlo por favor procuren cerrar la puerta de la habitación y no hagan tanto ruido así no estarán en problemas_ ;) _como les ocurrió hace rato en el salón de música, por esta vez se los paso y cuídense_

 _psdta: mañana me dan los detalles_ }-

Umi cerró fuerte sus ojos, estaba nerviosa, avergonzada que le diría a Maki, cuando sepa que Nozomi estaba ahi observando cuando lo haci- negó y alejó rápidamente esos pensamientos, tomo aire y entro despacio a la sala de esa gran casa para después dirigirse a la habitación de Maki.

Cuando llegó fue a donde estaba Maki y al ver su expresión podía jurar que le había llegado el mismo mensaje, cerró la puerta sin asegurar y se dirigió a ella...

"Perdóname Maki no había notado a Nozomi que estaba ahí, si quieres vengarte hazlo y resistirse no será mi opción" Hizo una reverencia esperando la respuesta de aquella persona que seguía sin verla y tenía la vista fija en su móvil.

"Umi dijiste que podía vengarme ¿cierto?"

No despegaba la vista de la pantalla, pero Umi asintió como si pudiese verla...

"Y que no pondrás resistencia ¿cierto?"

Umi volvió a asentir, pero tenía una vaga suposición mas ya no podía retractarse.

"Umi ¿cerraste la puerta con seguro?"

Umi le dio un cierto escalofrío y una voz en su interior le gritaba fuerte que se negara y saliera de ahi, pero por otra parte quería saber que haría su novia pelirroja en ese lapso de tiempo, dio un suspiro y con voz un poco nerviosa le dijo un rotundo NO.

Maki porfin había quitado la vista de la pantalla de su móvil para ver a su peliazul, sonrió de medio lado y acercándose a Umi lentamente como una pantera hacia su presa un inofensivo y tierno conejito.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta saliendo, bajo y hablo con uno de sus sirvientes, que podrían retirarse temprano el día de hoy, y que dejarán solo la cena...

.

.

Umi respiró hondo esos ojos que había visto en Maki hace unos segundos la hizo temblar pero no de miedo, no en cambio era todo lo contrario esos ojos eran de alguien lujurioso, sonrió medio lado y se fue a la cama notando el móvil de Maki y notando un mensaje por parte de Eli.

Se sorprendió por un momento había pensado que era Nozomi la que le había mandado el mensaje pero era todo lo contrario, sabía que estaba mal pero tomo el móvil y empezó a leer los mensajes.

 _-{ De: Eli_

 _Para: Maki_

 _Asunto:_

 _Maki ten en cuenta que no estaban solas en la escuela, espero no te haya visto Nico, pero bueno yo iba pasando por ahí y oía ruidos fui a ver y eran tu y Umi..._ }-

-{ _De: Maki_

 _Para: Eli_

 _Asunto:_

 _Pues increíblemente Nico-chan apareció, no le di mucha importancia y Umi tampoco, y pues Nico-chan se fue enfadada... pero exactamente que viste en el salón_ }-

-{ _De: Eli_

 _Para: Maki_

 _Asunto:_

 _Cosas que jamás pensé que haría una persona reservada como Umi, no pienso que este mal, mira que pensaba que tu eras la dominante, no todo es lo que parece_ }-

-{ _De: Maki_

 _Para: Eli_

 _Asunto:_

 _Cállate! eso fue por... aish para que te digo..._ }-

-{ _De: Eli_

 _Para: Maki_

 _Asunto:_

 _Solo cuidate y demuestra a Umi que tu también puedes dirigir y suerte!_

 _pdta: cierra la puerta con seguro, así estarán un poco más a salvo_ }-

.

.

Maki subió con un frasco en manos y una sonrisa en su rostro, fue a la habitación y miro a Umi mirando por la ventana sería, dejo el frasco en un mueble cercano a su cama y se acercó a Umi la abrazo por atrás y le hablo con sensualidad en su voz.

"Umi, sabes yo quie-"

Unos labios no la dejaron terminar Umi se dio la vuelta rápidamente para aumentar la intensidad del beso y la abrazo...

Se separaron dejando el puente de saliva y Maki la miraba con sorpresa... iba a hablar nuevamente pero Umi se lo impidió... fue y la dejo en la orilla de la cama fue hasta la puerta y la cerró con llave.

"Maki mi adorada princesa escarlata, dije que estaría a su merced y cumpliré mi palabra, haga lo que desee."

Puso una rodilla en el suelo y bajaba la mirada, como si en verdad estuviera ante alguien de alto rango. La beso nuevamente esperando a que Maki reaccionará y cumpliera con aquello...

"espero y me dejes extasiada de ti"

Se separó y mirándola fijamente pudo ver esos ojos violeta que la habían hipnotizado desde hace tiempo.

"Si tu lo deseas, te quemare con mi pasión, espero y estés preparada... Umi, mi fuerte y hermosa caballero"

.

.

.

 _Y Una disculpa si me tarde :/ aún así_

 _aquí está... bueno en el otro capítulo (ahora si el final) será Maki la tachi ella era el plato fuerte..._

 _¿porque Nozomi y Eli estaban por ahí en esos momentos? ¿y Eli a que se refería con Nico?_

 _espero y dejen sus comentarios... para ver si me motivan a sacar a Maki salvaje :v o no_

 _trataré de no tardarme y para el otro capítulo será Rated M... ahora si_

 _ **cuidaos chicos y chicas con mente SEXY**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Amm lamento si es corto pero tengo un problema... Y lamento tardarme pero si es el final partido en dos -en realidad tengo un bloqueo jejejeje-_

 _Bueno sin más_

 _Love Live School idol Project no me pertenece, todo a su respectivo autor_

 _._

 _._

 **Lo Deseas**

.

.

 _ **"espero y me dejes extasiada de ti"**_

 _ **Se separó y mirándola fijamente pudo ver esos ojos violeta que la habían hipnotizado desde hace tiempo.**_

 _ **"Si tu lo deseas, te quemare con mi pasión, espero y estés preparada... Umi, mi fuerte y hermosa caballero"**_

.

.

.

"Pero antes que nada vamos a ducharnos que te parece"

Umi alzó una ceja extrañada, se paro y abrió la puerta, dio un suspiro ahogado tal vez esperaba más de Maki, dio una sonrisa fugaz y salió al pasillo justo enfrente de la habitación de Maki.

La miraba con amor y a la vez con lujuria, se relamio sus labios y llamando a Maki le pregunto donde estaba su baño.

Maki ahogo una risa y señaló una puerta en su habitación, Umi estaba sonrojada no sabía que hacer eso sí era un fallo, alzó sus hombros y se acercó a Maki...

"Tendría que ir a casa por mi ropa, no puedo ponerme la misma" se señaló a si misma y después su móvil. "supongo que-"

No logro terminar la frase cuando Maki la tomo de su brazo y la llevo directo a la puerta, diciéndole que no habría problema que ella le prestaría ropa, después de todo no se llevaban mucha la diferencia de estatura, Umi tan sólo asintió y entro al baño, corrió las puertas de la ducha y observó la amplitud de la misma. Era el triple de grande que la suya, no le eztrañaba entró y dejó que el agua corriera hasta que salió caliente. Entonces se metió bajo la regadera y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo y se calentara con la misma.

Maki fue a su guardarropa y saco una sudadera gris y unos sports, fue al baño y dejó la ropa encima del mueble, miro hacia la ducha y contempló la silueta de Umi. Era la primera vez que la veía desnuda por completo, sin estar acompañadas claro está, tragando pesado hizo todo por salir pero la lujuria podía más que ella y dando un respiró fuerte y a la vez recordando el mensaje de Eli, se quitó la camisa que llevaba, su falda y los calcetines igual, solo quedando su ropa interior, abrió la puerta de la ducha y se puso atrás de ella.

Umi no oyó el ruido al descorrerse o correrse la puerta pero sí sintió cuando las manos de Maki le acariciaron la cintura y le besó el hombro, al principio gritó del susto y trató de separarse pero no consiguió más que darse la vuelta y quedar completamente expuesta ante aquella pelirroja.

"Espera Maki qué haces aquí?"

"Umi perdona, pero ya no puedo más..."

Maki se separó de la peliazul y le sonrió Se sentía mal porque Umi estuviera enfadada y decepcionada, solo quería complacerla, para regresarle todo el placer antes dado en el salón de música. Umi se obligó a si misma a contenerse y cerró los ojos para no ser superada por las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Maki se puso de rodillas delante de ella y le levantó una pierna, su mano juguetona estaba muy cerca de su vagina pero retrocedió y bajo la pierna de Umi, se paro para así dirigir su mano traviesa suavemente en la piel de Umi haciendo que la misma se tensara, Maki sonrió más complicada que antes mientras la miraba.

"Umi, abre las piernas"

La peliazul tenía duda impresa en su rostro más aún así hizo lo que le pedía y las abrió todo lo que pudo sin resbalarse. Maki empezó a hacer círculos entre sus muslos acercándose cada vez más a su coño completamente empapado.

"Dios Umi, estás muy húmeda, y esto no creo que sea de agua"- la peliazul se sorprendió para después sonrojarse tal vez hasta le hacía competencia al pelo de Maki.

Maki se acercó y la lamió una sola vez.

"Umi sabes -sonrió con lujuria- a excitación, Pura y deliciosa excitación".

Maki fue lo último que dijo antes de adentrarse para comérsela con la boca.

Umi gritó y contrajo su trasero ante la intrusión moviendo hacia delante las caderas para permitirle un mejor acceso. Trató de agarrarse a Maki por los hombros pero sus manos de la pelirroja se cerraron sobre las muñecas y la fijaron a la pared. Así Umi no podía tener control esta vez y sobre lo que Maki profundizaba aquel gesto Umi cerraba y abría la boca tratando de mantener su respiración normal.

Umi notaba y a la vez sentía como Maki iba lamiendo su clítoris y toda su vagina. Iba y venía a todo lo largo. Gritó cuando su amada pelirroja le mordió los labios internos y la martirizó con sus dientes como si éstos quisieran adentrarse en su canal. La rasparon al principio mientras la lengua se encargaba de aliviar el dolor y transformarlo en placer.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba por contenerse y cuando Maki estaba contenta por lograrlo le dijo a Umi que se corriera y así por , todo su cuerpo se derritió ante el orgasmo. Las piernas le fallaron y Maki la agarró para evitar que se hiciera daño. La besó con delicadeza y dejándole probar de su boca su propio orgasmo y disfrutando ambas de esa liberación.

"Etto Umi po-podrias ir al mi habitación... yo me reuniré contigo enseguida, todavía esto no acaba.

Umi la miro sorprendida y con una sonrisa se acercó a ella le dio un beso rápido y salió del baño dejando a Maki sola.

.

.

Maki suspiro y se quito su ropa interior, se mordió la lengua en frustración, cerró sus ojos y dejo que el agua limpiará sus pensamientos.

.

.

Umi se fue y se sentó en la cama miraba el techo y cada cuanto miraba lo que había en el cuarto, "Muy diferente pensó para si" tomo su celular y envío un mensaje a una de sus amigas, al intentar guardarlo dio un ligero brinco al oír el tono.

.

.

 _-{Para: Umi-chan_

 _De: Kotori_

 _Asunto:_

 _Hola Umi-chan, como te va con Maki-chan, espero que bien y con respecto al mensaje... yo}-_

 _._

 _-{Para: Kotori_

 _-{De: Umi_

 _Asunto:_

 _Si no quieres contestar esta bien, no hay problema supongo que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano, yo aun lo recuerdo y esta mal ¿cierto?}-_

 _._

 _-{Para: Umi-chan_

 _De: Kotori_

 _Asunto:_

 _Si yo igual, pero esa vez fue solo por el calor del momento ambas lo sabemos por eso estamos como siempre"_

 _._

 _-{Para: Kotori_

 _-{De: Umi_

 _Asunto:_

 _Kotori ya nada será igual, pero aún así quiero a Maki, y al parecer Nico no lo tomo a bien"_

.

Espero varios minutos sin ser respondida, dio un suspiro al aire y cerró sus ojos.

 _"Umi-chan me pregunto quien caminará a lado tuyo esta vez"_

 _"Por el momento solo tu y claro está Honoka"_

 _._

 _"Umi-chan, me gusta alguien pero no creo ser correspondida"_

 _"Si no te corresponde debe ser un completo idiota o ciego... tal vez"_

 _"jejeje me gustaría que fuese cierto eso"_

 _._

 _"Umi, ¿puedo?"_

 _"yo no debí... lo siento mucho Kotori"_

 _"Esta bien fue igual mi culpa"_

 _._

" _tal vez para ti fue un error pero para mi no... Kotori._ "

susurro lo más bajo posible al aire sin notar a Maki recargada en el marco de la puerta contemplandola.

"Umi... Nico-chan yo no..."

.

.

ok hasta aquí le dejo de nuevo una disculpa...


End file.
